United Wolves
Overview The United Wolves was a member state of the LittleBigPlanet Union. It is best known for its welcome arms to furries and attempts at modernization. History United Wolves is believed to have been founded on July 15th, 2014 with seven members. It was founded by Little-Big-56, however he did not seek to attain presidency in the organization. United Wolves continued to grow while in the Union but was plagued by several administrative problems. At some points in time the United Wolves lacked a president, and without enough members to fill positions in its large government the organization struggled. On July 15th, 2014, the United Wolves declared a government shutdown.LBP Union Census The precise reason behind this is not known. United Wolves was involved in a dispute between the LBP Union and the Crimson Blades. The Crimson Blades had offered the United Wolves state status inside the Crimson Blades, and talks were continuing between the two Union states about making this possible. The LBP Union administration was not informed of this, and once the Protectors found out President M88youngling jumped in to prevent what he interpreted as an attempted 'illegal, non-consensual annexation' of the United Wolves. Once the truth was resolved, the Crimson Blades seceded from the Union, citing distrust. This occurred between July 20th, 2014 and October 12th, 2014.M88youngling's Journal 1 - Entry 9/12/14 Demographics Population The Union Census recorded the United Wolves' maximum population was 13. The members of the United Wolves were split into four categories, government, military, civilian and unknown. Unknown was the largest sub-group. It is known that the civilian sub-group was closed down at one point. for unknown reasons. One could join the United Wolves simply by requesting the ambassador or the president. The only restriction for membership was if the prospective member was a possible danger to the organization or if they were a former enemy. In this case, the United Wolves government would debate on the matter and decide whether granting citizenship is appropriate. United Wolves Blue Book Language The United Wolves mainly spoke English. Government The United Wolves was a democracy and referred to its structure as comparable to the United States of America. It made clear that it was a furry state, but would still welcome anyone regardless of whether or not they were furries. The United Wolves emphasized equality and civil rights. Congress The United Wolves Congress was intended to be composed of elected positions. In order to be eligible for congress positions, a candidate must be a member for at least two months. To be elected they required at least two thirds of the vote from an unknown electoral group. United Wolves had a cap at ten congress members, but there are no congress members that were ever recorded to hold office. Presidency The President of the United Wolves is supposedly elected through three elections and has a five month term. There is a term cap of three terms. It is not known how each of the three elections worked. The United Wolves outlined that the President was the "primary person responsible for helping in political affairs. He or she can receive help from other parts of the government. The president is the center of the UW government". Rules The United Wolves recognized the United States of America's constitution, however only loosely. It highlighted bullying, harassment, treason, theft, releasing state secrets, assisting criminal activity and threats all to be prohibited in the clan. No member was exempt from any of these rules. Little Big Intelligence Agency The United Wolves had its own intelligence agency called the Little Big Intelligence Agency. According to the LBIA info-chip, members of the agency were restricted from making 'comments of war' and their only job was gathering intelligence.Little Big Intelligence Agency Info-Chip Foreign Relations and Military The United Wolves had the positions of ambassador and secretary of defense to handle its foreign affairs and defense program. The ambassador served as the clan's Union representative. The secretary of defense was in charge of the United Wolves' military. The Ambassador of the United Wolves served as the secondary government contact in situations where the president was not available, but the ambassador was unable to make decisions on behalf of the United Wolves. The United Wolves held a hostile relationship with the Soldier Wolves, the latter of which instigated the hostilities. The United Wolves considered them a threat, but not an enemy. Espionage was planned to be conducted against the rogue clan, but it is not known if the United Wolves succeeded in doing this. The United Wolves also made contact with the RAVEN Corporation led by Wkendall, but that organization was mostly defunct by this point. It is known from the Black Book that their relationship was still kept secret for the security of RAVEN.United Wolves Black Book Culture and Style The United Wolves was focused on a friendly style similar to that of the LittleBigPlanet Union. This style was augmented by furry influences. Infrastructure The United Wolves is not known to have had any methods of communication with its members outside of PlayStationNetwork messaging. The United Wolves had two infochip books related to keeping information about the organization. These were the United Wolves Blue Book and the United Wolves Black Book. The Blue Book was available for the public and contained general information about the organization. The Black Book was a highly classified record keeping device to keep detail information on the names of members, their categories of membership, foreign affairs, as well as an overview of operations for the Little Big Intelligence Agency. The Black Book was strictly prohibited from being distributed to the public and was reserved for government officials only. Little Big Intelligence Agency The United Wolves Little Big Intelligence Agency was the department of the United Wolves responsible for espionage and information gathering. All members of the agency were kept secret. It's only duty was to gather information, not for any offensive purpose. It is known that the leadership position of the agency was known as head commander, and that members of the agency could either be spies or detectives. It is not known what successful operations the LBIA took part in. References Category:Clans Category:LBPU Clans Category:2014